Memory circuits have been used in various applications.
Conventionally, memory circuits can include DRAM and SRAM circuits. A DRAM circuit includes a plurality of memory cells. For conventional dynamic memory cells in which arrays of capacitive storage memory cells are provided, each memory cell has an access transistor. Data stored in such memory cells is actually a charge stored on a small capacitor. When the data is to be output, the access transistor is activated by a word line (WL) coupled to the gate or control terminal of the transistor. The access transistor can couple the capacitor to a bit line (BL) coupled to a sense amplifier for sensing the voltage of the capacitor.